Adiós, cobarde corazón
by Nao-chan16
Summary: Fey está destrozado, ha sufrido tanto, ha perdido a sus amigos y a la gente que amaba. Lo único que quiere es desaparecer y cuando cree que lo logra, algo hace que cambie su vida, para siempre. Contiene spoiler de Chrono Stone.


**Bueno, aquí está el fic del que les había hablado sobre Fey Rune, quedó horrible, lo sé, pero necesitaba hacerlo, es mi personaje favorito y además le han puesto una historia tan triste...Serán malos...**

**Advertencias: Este fic contiene spoiler de IEGO Chrono Stone, si no sabes lo que ha pasado con Fey (no digo que sea algo malo) no lo leas.**

**Disclaimer****: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad del Level-5 y sus ganas de que la historia de Fey sea tan horriblemente corta-venas.**

* * *

Hacía frío, estaba oscuro, era de noche, no sabía dónde estaba y para colmo, se había puesto a nevar. ¿Tenía que pasarle todo eso a él y respectivamente en esa fiesta que tanto odiaba?...Navidad…Algo que estaba muy lejano a formar parte de su vida…Una fiesta familiar…Pero él no tenía una familia, estaba solo, sin nadie y con ganas de rendirse de una vez por todas.

¿Por qué el destino había sido tan duro con un pobre chico sin hogar ni familia? En esos momentos estaba solo, siempre lo estuvo y probablemente siempre lo estaría. Caminaba sin un rumbo preciso en la Ciudad Inazuma, con ganas de lo peor, tratar de atentar contra su propia vida, no tenía ganas de seguir en un lugar donde nadie lo apreciara y vivir con el remordimiento de que, si sus padres alguna vez existieron, le odiaran por quizás que razón o circunstancia. No existía un futuro seguro, sólo vagar siempre por los callejones de la ciudad...Lo único que le quedaba era su amigo Clark Wonderbot que irónicamente lo había rescatado cerca de un puente en el día veinticinco de diciembre, una fecha que como ya había mencionado, él odiaba. Wonderbot lo crió, le dio un techo, comida y protección, desde que era pequeño hasta sus ya catorce años. Hace sólo un par de días había vuelto del pasado con la tarea de proteger el fútbol, otro de sus grandes amores, lo único que lo hacía feliz. Ahí conoció a Tenma Matsukaze y al equipo Raimon, encontró en ellos amistad y amor que sólo había sentido con el balón y con su oso amigo, pero tendría que aceptarlo, ellos venían de un pasado distante al de él, doscientos años son demasiado incluso para alguien que tiene el poder de viajar en el tiempo.

Había vuelto a perder algo que valoraba, la amistad. Ya no los volvería a ver nunca más, no podía seguir interfiriendo en el espacio-tiempo, sino su futuro sería más precario que el que ahora tenía, si es que eso era posible.

Siguió caminando, pateaba cualquier cosa que veía, latas, rocas, basura pero con la rabia que tenía, podría haber sido capaz de patear animeles e incluso personas...Hasta que de pronto vio algo, algo que quizás podría cambiar su futuro, algo que quizás podría hacerlo feliz, algo que acabara con su vida. Un montón de nieve congelada. Sonará raro, pero esa nieve era lo suficientemente espesa y fría para congelar a cualquier ser humano que se exponga a ella. Un frío penetrante y cortante, que podría causar quemaduras y hasta la muerte. Eso quería Fey, eso era lo que anhelaba, morir y acabar con todo su sufrimiento. Así mejoraría la situación económica que Clark mantenía por estar cuidándolo a él, el fútbol que tanto quería estaba protegido y nadie notaría que ya no estaba. Lo haría.

-Hasta aquí llega mi sufrimiento, gracias Wandaba, gracias Tenma…Gracias fútbol.- y se lanzó hacia la nieve, hundió su rostro en lo más profundo de ella y sintió como éste comenzaba a arderle, veía borroso y el frío lo embriagaba. Cinco minutos después, cayó inconsciente y mientras estaba así, tuvo un sueño bastante raro que hizo que su perspectiva de vida cambiara, probablemente para siempre...

Estaba en una habitación color negro donde solo había un rayo de luz, sobresalían de ahí pequeños rasgos faciales, pero no sólo uno, se notaban tres rostros: una mujer, una adolescente y un niño.

-Fey-kun…-le llamaba uno de ellos, con una voz algo aguda, era la adolescente- Fey-kun…

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó, pero nadie le respondió.

-Fey-kun…Fey-kun…-le volvía a llamar la misma voz- Ven aquí Fey-kun…

-No…Primero díganme quiénes son…- contestó éste, retrocediendo dos pasos.

-Fey, hijo…Acércate…- pidió esta vez una voz más madura, supuso que era de la mujer.

-¿Hijo? Yo no soy tú hijo, ¡Yo no tengo padres, ellos me abandonaron de pequeño!- gritó al borde de las lágrimas.

-Papá por favor…Ven…- pidió una voz infantil que se hacía cada vez más alta, esa voz se estaba acercando-

-¿Papá? ¡Dejen de jugar conmigo! ¡Yo no tengo padres y tampoco tengo un hijo!

-Fey-kun, si te acercas podrás entenderlo…- le dijo suavemente la voz de la adolescente, quién corrió por el infante, debía ser Fey quien fuera a verlos.

-¿No me dañarán?- preguntó inseguro, hasta temblando del miedo que poseía en esos momentos

-Jamás podríamos hacerte daño hijo mío…- le respondió la voz madura mientras él, todavía inseguro y con miedo, empezaba a caminar hacia la luz.

-¡Rápido!- gritó la chica y éste apresuró el paso, mientras su camino se marcaba por pequeñas gotitas de agua provenientes de sus ojos, había comenzado a llorar, no entendía lo que le estaba pasando, pero sabía que era maravilloso, un milagro por así decirlo.

Y se quedó en shock, estaban ahí, como lo había predicho, una mujer de cabello castaño con una pequeña coleta y ojos del mismo color, pero a la vez, muy parecidos a los suyos; al lado de ella, la adolescente, una chica de cabello negro con algunas mechas color verde oscuro y ojos azules platinados; y tomado de su mano, había un pequeño niño totalmente igual a él, la misma forma y color del cabello, los mismo ojos, parecía una copia suya, eran idénticos.

-¿Qui-Quiénes son?- volvió a preguntar, mirándolos fijamente, mientras ellos sonreían.

-Yo soy Nanobana Rune, tu madre…La historia que tu sabes de que te abandoné no es cierta, yo morí dando a luz, pero no debes preocuparte, yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo, como lo estoy ahora.- dijo la mujer, sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Yo soy tu futura esposa, Aiko Rune…Bueno, en tu presente Aiko Akatsuki.- se presentó la adolescente junto a su ''madre''.

-Y yo soy tu hijo Ichiro Rune- se presentó el menor corriendo a abrazarlo mientras el chico de las coletas seguía en shock.

-Sé que estás un poco confundido ahora, pero si decides luchar por ti, éste será tu futuro, conocerás a Aiko y tendrás a Ichiro- dijo Nanobana acariciándole la mejilla a Fey, quién se relajó al sentir la caricia de su madre, correspondió al abrazo del infante y miró tiernamente a la chica.

-Entonces…¿Yo tendré un futuro?- preguntó cuando su mamá dejo de consentirlo

-Sí, Fey-kun…Nosotros dos formaremos parte de tu futuro…Sólo si tú eliges vivir…- contestó Aiko acercándose a él y depositando un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Yo…tendré en futuro…- seguía diciendo en shock, formando una sonrisa en su rostro (See, algo masoquista xD)

-Fey, lucha por vivir…Si tú no lo haces, no esperes que nadie más lo haga- dijo por último su madre, desapareciendo. La adolescente y el niño le dedicaron una última sonrisa y también acabaron por desaparecer. Se vio envuelto en un tipo de hoyo negro y despertó.

Levantó el rostro de golpe, jadeaba desesperadamente y se tocaba su rostro, estaba bastante quemado. Tenía moretones y cada uno dolía más que el otro, pero de igual manera sonrió. De pronto, una chica de pelo negro con las puntas verdes y ojos azules platinados pasó por ahí, dirigió su vista hacia él y corrió a ayudarlo, se veía a kilómetros que estaba mal.

-¿Te ha ocurrido algo?- le preguntó, éste sólo sonrío tiernamente y le contestó.

-Sólo me he caído…- mintió levantándose de a poco

-Tienes muchos moretones, ¿Quieres que te lleve a mi casa para curarte? Digo…Es navidad y no deberías andar sólo y en esa situación…

-Claro…Por cierto, soy Fey Rune

-Yo soy Aiko Akatsuki…Un gusto…- dijo sacándose la bufanda y colocándola en el cuello del chico

Ambos empezaron a caminar, hasta perderse entre la niebla, tomados de las manos hasta la casa de aquella niña que Fey acababa de conocer, pero que sabía que le cambiaría la vida.

-_Adiós, cobarde corazón..._- musitó mirando hacia el cielo, con una tierna sonrisa.

* * *

**Tadá...He aquí el drabble más emo (por lo menos para mí) que he escrito, basado mayoritariamente en la canción Namida no Art~Nijiiro no Hana~/ Arte de las lágrimas ~Flor de color arco iris~, que sí, si es la Character Song de Fey...(Y de Kirino xD) Otra aclaración: Se preguntarán (no lo hacen) de dónde saque a Aiko Akatsuki, pues yo les diré que finalmente Haruki si se casa (jejeje, soy mala xD) y bueno, he aquí la descendiente de mi querido hermanito~ **

**Ojalá que les haya gustado (?) Y no olviden dejar algún review (Endou: ¡No lo hagaaaan!~)**


End file.
